1. Field of the Invention
Generally, the present disclosure relates to the fabrication of highly sophisticated integrated circuits including highly scaled transistor elements comprising highly capacitive gate structures including a high-k gate dielectric of increased permittivity compared to gate dielectrics, such as silicon dioxide and silicon nitride.
2. Description of the Related Art
The fabrication of advanced integrated circuits, such as CPUs, storage devices, ASICs (application specific integrated circuits) and the like, requires the formation of a large number of circuit elements on a given chip area according to a specified circuit layout, wherein field effect transistors represent one important type of circuit elements that substantially determine performance of the integrated circuits. Generally, a plurality of process technologies are currently practiced, wherein, for many types of complex circuitry, including field effect transistors, MOS technology is currently one of the most promising approaches due to the superior characteristics in view of operating speed and/or power consumption and/or cost efficiency. During the fabrication of complex integrated circuits using, for instance, MOS technology, millions of transistors, e.g., N-channel transistors and/or P-channel transistors, are formed on a substrate including a crystalline semiconductor layer. A field effect transistor, irrespective of whether an N-channel transistor is considered, typically comprises so-called PN junctions that are formed by an interface of highly doped regions, referred to as drain and source regions, with a slightly doped or non-doped region, such as a channel region, disposed adjacent to the highly doped regions.
In a field effect transistor, the conductivity of the channel region, i.e., the drive current capability of the conductive channel, is controlled by a gate electrode formed adjacent to the channel region and separated therefrom by a thin insulating layer. The conductivity of the channel region, upon formation of a conductive channel due to the application of an appropriate control voltage to the gate electrode, depends on the dopant concentration, the mobility of the charge carriers and, for a given extension of the channel region in the transistor width direction, on the distance between the source and drain regions, which is also referred to as channel length. Hence, in combination with the capability of rapidly creating a conductive channel below the insulating layer upon application of the control voltage to the gate electrode, the conductivity of the channel region substantially affects the performance of MOS transistors. Thus, as the speed of creating the channel, which depends on the conductivity of the gate electrode, and the channel resistivity substantially determine the transistor characteristics, the scaling of the channel length, and associated therewith the reduction of channel resistivity and increase of gate resistivity, is a dominant design criterion for accomplishing an increase in the operating speed of the integrated circuits.
Presently, the vast majority of integrated circuits are based on silicon due to substantially unlimited availability, the well-understood characteristics of silicon and related materials and processes and the experience gathered during the last 50 years. Therefore, silicon will likely remain the material of choice for future circuit generations designed for mass products. One reason for the dominant importance of silicon in fabricating semiconductor devices has been the superior characteristics of a silicon/silicon dioxide interface that allows reliable electrical insulation of different regions from each other. The silicon/silicon dioxide interface is stable at high temperatures and, thus, allows the performance of subsequent high temperature processes, as are required, for example, for anneal cycles to activate dopants and to cure crystal damage without sacrificing the electrical characteristics of the interface.
For the reasons pointed out above, silicon dioxide is preferably used as a gate insulation layer in field effect transistors that separates the gate electrode, frequently comprised of polysilicon or other metal-containing materials, from the silicon channel region. In steadily improving device performance of field effect transistors, the length of the channel region has continuously been decreased to improve switching speed and drive current capability. Since the transistor performance is controlled by the voltage supplied to the gate electrode to invert the surface of the channel region to a sufficiently high charge density for providing the desired drive current for a given supply voltage, a certain degree of capacitive coupling, provided by the capacitor formed by the gate electrode, the channel region and the silicon dioxide disposed therebetween, has to be maintained. It turns out that decreasing the channel length requires an increased capacitive coupling to avoid the so-called short channel behavior during transistor operation. The short channel behavior may lead to an increased leakage current and to a dependence of the threshold voltage on the channel length. Aggressively scaled transistor devices with a relatively low supply voltage and thus reduced threshold voltage may suffer from an exponential increase of the leakage current while also requiring enhanced capacitive coupling of the gate electrode to the channel region. Thus, the thickness of the silicon dioxide layer has to be correspondingly decreased to provide the required capacitance between the gate and the channel region. For example, a channel length of approximately 0.08 μm may require a gate dielectric made of silicon dioxide as thin as approximately 1.2 nm. Although generally high speed transistor elements having an extremely short channel may preferably be used for high speed applications, whereas transistor elements with a longer channel may be used for less critical applications, such as storage transistor elements, the relatively high leakage current caused by direct tunneling of charge carriers through an ultra-thin silicon dioxide gate insulation layer may reach values for an oxide thickness in the range or 1-2 nm that may not be compatible with requirements for performance driven circuits.
Therefore, replacing silicon dioxide as the material for gate insulation layers has been considered, particularly for extremely thin silicon dioxide gate layers. Possible alternative materials include materials that exhibit a significantly higher permittivity so that a physically greater thickness of a correspondingly formed gate insulation layer provides a capacitive coupling that would be obtained by an extremely thin silicon dioxide layer. Commonly, a thickness required for achieving a specified capacitive coupling with silicon dioxide is referred to as capacitance equivalent thickness (CET). Thus, at a first glance, it appears that simply replacing the silicon dioxide with high-k materials is a straightforward way to obtain a capacitance equivalent thickness in the range of 1 nm and less.
It has thus been suggested to replace silicon dioxide with high permittivity materials, such as tantalum oxide (Ta2O5) with a k of approximately 25, strontium titanium oxide (SrTiO3) having a k of approximately 150, hafnium oxide (HfO2), HfSiO, zirconium oxide (ZrO2) and the like.
Additionally, transistor performance may be increased by providing an appropriate conductive material for the gate electrode to replace the usually used polysilicon material, since polysilicon may suffer from charge carrier depletion at the vicinity of the interface to the gate dielectric, thereby reducing the effective capacitance between the channel region and the gate electrode. Thus, a gate stack has been suggested in which a high-k dielectric material provides enhanced capacitance based on the same thickness as a silicon dioxide layer, while additionally maintaining leakage currents at an acceptable level. On the other hand, the non-polysilicon material, such as titanium nitride and the like, may be formed to connect to the high-k dielectric material, thereby substantially avoiding the presence of a depletion zone. Since typically a low threshold voltage of the transistor, which represents the voltage at which a conductive channel forms in the channel region, is desired to obtain the high drive currents, commonly the controllability of the respective channel requires pronounced lateral dopant profiles and dopant gradients, at least in the vicinity of the PN junctions. Therefore, so-called halo regions are usually formed by ion implantation in order to introduce a dopant species whose conductivity type corresponds to the conductivity type of the remaining channel and semiconductor region so as to “reinforce” the resulting PN junction dopant gradient after the formation of respective extension and deep drain and source regions. In this way, the threshold voltage of the transistor significantly determines the controllability of the channel, wherein a significant variance of the threshold voltage may be observed for reduced gate lengths. Hence, by providing an appropriate halo implantation region, the controllability of the channel may be enhanced, thereby also reducing the variance of the threshold voltage, which is also referred to as threshold roll-off, and also reducing significant variations of transistor performance with a variation in gate length. Since the threshold voltage of the transistors is significantly determined by the work function of the metal-containing gate material, an appropriate adjustment of the effective work function with respect to the conductivity type of the transistor under consideration has to be guaranteed.
After forming sophisticated gate structures including a high-k dielectric and a metal-based gate material, however, high temperature treatments may be required, which may result in a reduction of the permittivity of the gate dielectric caused by an increase of the oxygen contents in the high-k material, thereby also resulting in an increase of layer thickness. Furthermore, a shift of the work function may be observed which is believed to be associated with the enhanced oxygen affinity of many high-k dielectric materials, resulting in a re-distributing of oxygen from trench isolation structure via the high-k dielectric material of shared gate line structures, in particular at the moderately high temperatures required for completing the transistors after forming the high-k metal gate structure. Due to this Fermi level shift in the metal-containing gate materials, the resulting threshold voltage may become too high to enable the use of halo implantation techniques for adjusting the transistor characteristics with respect to controlling threshold voltage roll-off to allow high drive current values at moderately low threshold voltages.
The moderate and high temperatures during the transistor fabrication process may be avoided by using an integration scheme, in which the gate electrode structure is formed according to conventional techniques and is finally replaced by a sophisticated high-k metal gate structure, wherein the respective metals are appropriately selected so as to have suitable work functions for N-channel transistors and P-channel transistors, respectively. Thus, in this integration scheme, the conventional polysilicon/oxide gate structure is removed and replaced by the high-k metal stack after the final high temperature anneal processes and the silicidation of the drain and source regions. Hence, the high-k metal gate electrode structure may only experience low temperatures used in the back-end processing, that is, temperatures of approximately 400° C., thereby substantially avoiding the above-described problems with respect to altering the characteristics of the high-k material and shifting the work functions of the metals in the gate electrodes.
As previously explained, the N-channel transistors and P-channel transistors require very different metal-containing materials for appropriately adjusting the work function and thus the threshold voltage of the different transistor types. Therefore, respective integration schemes may be highly complex and may also be difficult to be combined with well-established dual overlayer stressor approaches, which are typically used for providing a highly stressed dielectric material with different intrinsic stress above the N-channel transistors and the P-channel transistors, respectively. In addition, in many cases, transistors in different device regions, such as CPU cores, peripheral regions for input/output, memory regions and the like, may be operated at different supply voltages, thereby requiring an appropriately adjusted layer thickness of the gate insulation layers, which in conventional integration strategies is accomplished by growing an increased oxide thickness as required for the highest operating voltage and selectively reducing the oxide thickness to a desired low level at high performance regions operated at low supply voltages. The integration of gate dielectrics adapted to different operating voltages may be difficult to be combined with an approach for forming the high-k metal gates after completing the transistor structures, since a plurality of complex masking regimes may be required.
The present disclosure is directed to various methods and devices that may avoid, or at least reduce, the effects of one or more of the problems identified above.